


Until Death Do Us Part

by certifiedAphotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, I kinda like how this turned out actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAphotic/pseuds/certifiedAphotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam's alien girlfriend tries to fulfill her promise when she believes that the relationship was in danger of falling to pieces after seeing Kanaya with one of her many other female friends, and she does it in the only way she knew how....Homicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbian_jackinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/gifts).



I hope I submitted this right, but, hah, I hope you like it, chickadee! :33


End file.
